The present invention relates to automobile control systems and more particularly to an automobile control system and method by which the driver can change the control characteristic of the automobile.
Conventionally, automatic transmission control is provided in accordance with a preset shift diagram, for example, in an automatic transmission control system for an automobile. For example, see Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-61-274155 filed by Hino Motors Limited on May 28, 1985. Several modes are set in the shift diagram and can be used selectively. These shift diagrams are written beforehand in a memory of the control system. Therefore, the driver's intention cannot be reflected in the driving characteristics.
Conventionally, it is possible to select one mode from various preset transmission modes, but the number of available modes to be selected is small and the modes typically are not satisfactory. For example, even if one mode is selected, the pattern of a shift diagram set as that mode is not necessarily satisfactory for the driver because the manner of driving the automobile varies with each driver as does the state of the road along which the automobile travels.
It is desirable to reflect the driver's intention on the quantity of assist of power steering, for example, in addition to transmission control. Conventionally, only vehicle assessories such as an electrically moved mirror and a seat, which are difficult to control during driving, and devices which are unrelated to control of other devices, are adjustable.
However, it is difficult to reflect the driver's intention on the characteristics of engine control and vehicle driving control.